Crowned and Downed
by DJProfessorK
Summary: The other three are dead, and Zoey is the only one left. What will happen when she attempts to traverse the alleyways of No Mercy alone? Well, some fun with a certain female special infected, that's what. ZoeyxWitch


Crowned and Downed

It was a cold, dark, rainy night in the small city where Mercy Hospital laid. The zombies were different at this time of the day, more…vicious, if you will. The streets were filled with them, and wherever you went you wouldn't be able to avoid them. Zoey is ready to fight; she has her red-hooded sweater and white tank top on, with her now torn up jeans, and her hair back in a ponytail. She grabs her trademark dual pistols and slowly opens the safe house door to find that it's pouring. Francis had been killed by a smoker, Louis committed suicide when they were on the first roof, and Bill had been torn apart by a tank. Zoey was the only one left out of the original group of four.

She turns quickly to her left, and sees a pair of zombies waddling towards her. She crouches and fires, taking out both of them. She looks up again, getting her face wet as the rain pitter-patters against it. Her bruise on her forehead shows some of the toughness of her outer shell, and her bravery. Her hair is wet as well, and she tries to pat it down so it doesn't get in her face. She slowly turns the corner and finds a group of zombies, about ten or twenty. She quickly turns back, her heart pounding, against the wall. They didn't see her, but she thinks they did. In a panic, with her hands trembling, she throws a pipe bomb down the alley. The zombies follow the noise and collect around it, and the explosion mutilates those zombies seconds later. Zoey breathes a sigh of relief, but her bliss is quickly cut short by the piercing sound of a hunter's howl.

"Is...Is there someone there?!"

She turns towards the alley again, crouch-walking down it, making sure she isn't pounced. She hears the howl again, and then walks forward until…

SMACK! The hunter pounces on her from a roof, slamming her head against the ground and clawing her up. Zoey has been knocked silly by the pounce. She looks around and everything seems blurry and bright. She gets out of her daze, and tries punching the hunter, but to no avail. She fights to get to her pistol that was dropped just before the pounce, but the hunter's claws pierce her skin near her ribcage. She screams out in pain, but with the adrenaline pumping, grabs her pistol. She slams it into the hunter's stomach and fires, immediately sending him flying back down the alley. She gets up, trying to wipe off the blood that spread across her chest, but eventually laying back down to clean it off with the rain. She realizes that the red-hooded sweater she had on was completely torn apart by the hunter, so she decides to just leave it on the ground, leaving her with only her white tank top.

"What a day to take off my bra to stop someone else's bleeding." She complains. When Bill was killed by the hunter, she didn't want to take off her normal clothes to cover the bleeding, considering that those were her only set of clothes, and the fact that taking off her bra would only be a few seconds difference then using her tank top, she tied it around Bill's torso, in a poor attempt to stop the bleeding. He died minutes later. Now, in the rain, she only had her white tank top, which in minutes was drenched by the rain, showing off her breasts. Her panties had been gone as well; she had decided to leave them after not being able to clean them for such a long time. She was shivering, but the ripped up sweater would only slow her down. She decides to look for another pipe bomb and warm-up a bit in the room to her right, which looked like the main floor of a small warehouse. She walks in, and there are a few pipes and shelves near her. She searches for anything useful, not finding much, and then walks around the corner to find a red light, a light that looked a lot like one that was used in a dark room, and then a girl sitting under it, with long white hair, a white tank top, just like Zoey's but with the bottom half torn off, and her bellybutton exposed. She was crying.

Zoey knew exactly what this creature was, not a normal human as she appeared, but something that the four of them had deemed as a witch. Zoey personally preferred bitch, since she thought they were a zombie version of celebrities or supermodels. She turns around, facing the witch who had her back turned, and crouching towards her slowly. She knew that she hadn't the skill to kill the witch through just bullets; the others would always take her out. Also, there was no way past without killing her, since she was frustratingly blocking the door. Zoey needed to come up with a plan and fast; the witch might get angry if she finds out that Zoey is behind her. Zoey decides to try and kill her execution style, with a single pistol bullet to the head. She checks everything she has and prepares to make the move. She pulls out her pistol, but doesn't realize that she forgot to turn off the flashlight. The witch growls and looks back

"Oh shit!"

She whispers to herself, as the witch starts to get up and slowly get angrier and angrier. Zoey panics again, worse this time than when the hunter jumped her, forcing her to drop her gun and stumble back. The witch gets up and charges at her, making Zoey fall flat on the ground. She tries sliding back, her feet not getting any friction against the ground, but it's too late, the witch is mere feet away from her, and the witch grabs Zoey's damp shoulders, pinning her to the ground. She closes her watery eyes, bracing for her death.

But then, something different than normal happens, and the witch stops growling and starts to make some other sounds, purrs and giggles. Her claws start to explore Zoey, caressing her face and exploring her stomach. Zoey is confused at first, but enjoys the warmth of someone else's hands on her. She lightly grips one of the witch's hands and pulls it towards her mouth, sucking on the fingers, one by one, until she flicks her tongue off of the witch's pinky. The white zombie moans with pleasure, and Zoey looks down at the other woman's panties, noticing a small wet spot starting to form around her female parts. Crazy thoughts go through her mind.

"Oh god, I'm about to have sex with a zombie. I can't believe this." She thinks to herself. The witch starts to move her hands lower, and then gets to her breasts, making the witch lean in and squeeze. Zoey moans a little.

"Alright, if it's the only way to get past her, I'll have to do it." The witch starts to take off Zoey's wet tank top, revealing her wet breasts and long, erect nipples. A smile creeps across Zoey's face.

"Hm, maybe I'll even _like _it." Zoey lays her hand over the witches, massaging her boobs with the witch's hands. They both lean in and the witch breathes on her lips. Her breath smells like the rain. They start to kiss, and it was electric. Their chests touch, and the kiss gets intense, starting to use tongues, with the witch licking Zoey's lips and Zoey's hands starting to explore the witch's body. She slips off the witch's ripped up top, breaking their kiss. Zoey is amazed at the witch's bigger-than-expected D cups, which makes Zoey not only wet, but extremely horny.

"My turn, bitch." Zoey switches positions with the witch, and goes into primal mode. She rubs her hands along the witch's pale white chest, sliding up to her boobs. Then, she gets into another long kiss with the witch, they passionately go at it, and when it's broken, a long strand of saliva connects the two's tongues. Zoey goes back in for more, this time nibbling on her, neck, making the witch moan even more, slightly in pain, and cradle Zoey's head. Zoey's teeth lightly graze her neck, making the witch moan and scream.

"Aaaah…mmmm." Zoey's head moves down towards her tits, and she starts to viciously go for her nipples, licking and sucking them, flicking them with her teeth and tongue, then biting lightly, making sure the witch is wet.

"You like that? How about this…" Zoey goes down towards her pussy, ripping off her panties. Zoey takes off her own pants as well, not wearing panties underneath, revealing her luscious rear side, which is an inch or two from the zombie's face. Zoey starts to lick at the witch's pussy, getting her face wet and making the witch grab Zoey's ass and start licking as well, in a sixty-nine position.

"Mmmmm…" Zoey says, breaking for air for a minute, letting the Witch dig her tongue deep into her pussy. Zoey licks the witch's clitoris, which makes her claws grab Zoey's ass even tighter. They lick and pleasure each other even more, and they are both about to reach their limit. Zoey has to stop because of the witch's intensity.

"Aaah, god, I'm close to my limit!" She says, as the witch digs further and further, licking the brunette's pussy until Zoey peaks.

"AAAAAAHHH!" She comes, with her fluids all over the witch's face and tits. The witch licks it all up, leaving a small spot on her lips. Zoey turns around and licks it off of her lips, swallowing her own fluids. But she doesn't break the kiss, she goes for more, fondling the witch's breast with one hand and rubbing her vagina with the other. The witch moans for more, and Zoey answers with a few fingers.

"Ah…" The Witch sighs, a sign that she's ready for more as Zoey puts in another finger, starting to go faster and faster. Zoey moves down to fully focus on her pussy, viciously licking her clit, slapping her ass, and fingering her pussy. The witch lasts much longer then Zoey, but…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The witch says as she finally climaxes, while Zoey gets all the juices on her body, mostly on her face but some on her breasts, which start to slide down her a little. They fall onto each other, both catching their breath, and sweating like mad.

"Looks like this will be my home for a while." Zoey says, kissing the witch and falling asleep.

---

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
